


Disrespect

by CerebralThunder



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anger, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerebralThunder/pseuds/CerebralThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's reaction to being swallowed and chewed up by the crowd during the Reading and Leeds set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disrespect

As the lights went down for the last time that evening, the singer bolted off stage right, and swiftly disappeared backstage. His breathing was labored, and his vision blurred as he made his way out to the tour bus. No one in the crew dared stop him, not after what had happened to him in the crowd. It pissed him off, really it did. He had given them his all, and to be disrespected in such a way— He knew he could never blame his fans, but it was just a select few that had to ruin the experience for others.

Once he was in the safety of the bis, he shed out of the torn white shirt, and into a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sweats. He normally went out for autographs, but not tonight. He felt bad for those not involved, but he needed his space. He needed to shut his brain down for a few hours. The incident had rightfully scared the shit out of him. It was then, that Tyler drifted into a light sleep, curled up in his bunk with his face buried into a plush pillow.

Josh however helped breakdown the stage, knowing Tyler needed his space for now. He felt a bit guilty that he couldn’t save his friend from the crowd, but it had all happened so fast. It was a real danger though, one they rarely ever thought of when they would go out into the crowd. It was normally fine, but it would only take once for something terrible to happen. Apparently Tyler had called out to him, or so he was told, but because of how loud their music was and the drums he hadn’t heard. If he could have, he would have dove into the crowd after him, he really would have.

Fuck.

It was nearly two hours later that Josh finally got back to the bus, along with their driver. They had another sold out show tomorrow night, and they needed to drive through the morning to make it. Quietly, the drummer made his way to the bunks, catching the sight of his best friend folded into himself. He could see bright red lines from where he had been scratched a bit, and a flare of annoyance built into the man’s stomach. Slowly, Josh slid in beside him, making some what of a barrier between Tyler and the world. It was the best he could do right now. An arm draped around his best friend for comfort, and he felt the other stir, eyes blinking in the dim lighting.

“Josh?” came a mumble, his voice muffled partly by the pillow.

“Yeah?” the drummer responded, a small frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“You heard me this time.” a grumpy Tyler sighs, knowing it was a rather unfair statement, and he knew it. Josh only sighs in return, nodding a bit as he pulls his friend closer.

“That shouldn’t have happened, Ty.” the pink haired drummer grinds out, “I’m really sorry, you know I would have helped.”

“Yeah, I know—” Tyler presses back against the other, “It really shouldn’t have.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just found what happened incredibly unfortunate, and wrote this small thing about it. Respect each other.


End file.
